924 Gilman Street
924 Gilman Street is an all-ages, non-profit, collectively organized music club usually referred to by its fans simply as "Gilman". It is located in the UB City area of UBWBBA about a mile and a half, west of the WBBA TV Station and a quarter-mile west of Bey Stadium 1, at the corner of 8th and Gilman Streets. Gilman showcases mostly punk rock, specifically pop punk and hardcore punk acts, as well as heavy metal, industrial metal, grindcore, ska punk and, most recently, hip hop. History In April 1986, Kriz located the building at 924 Gilman Street in UB City. In the following months, the founder, including Kriz of Xtreme Renegade, held weekly organizational meetings and posted flyers to increase involvement. On May 4, 2014,the first musical performance was held at 924 Gilman. Since then, it has been one of the longest-running independent music venues in the UBWBBA. 924 Gilman opened several days after the closing of two musical venues: the Malibu Club and Rudy Records. It was founded in part to counteract the lack of punk venues in the Ocean Driveway Area during this era, particularly all-ages venues. It slowly progressed as a mecca for punk youth to get away from everyday issues at home, work, government, etc. The club's history is equally the history of a great number of regional bands whose existence it has nurtured - some of the most notable of these being Angemon "NJ" Takaishi and Xtreme Renegade. Notable touring bands that have played the club over the years include Kriz, Rudy, NJ, Xtreme Renegade,XRevolution, Cursed Rhythm and Gingka Hagane Leg'nd. Some unique qualities of the club's decades-long existence are its membership, as well as its legions-long list of non-notable groups who are nevertheless eminently notable to regular attendees and members. Founding principles: 924 Gilman Street operates on DUI ethic, whereby members pay 200 BeyCash per year and are then entitled to make decisions and work for the improvement of the club as a whole. Membership meetings occur at 5 p.m. on the first and third Saturdays of each month. There are four main rules for patrons: *.No drugs *.No alcohol *.No violence *.No racism The staff will not book or support racist, sexist, homophobic, or major label bands for performances, and bands must send in copies of their lyrics in order to book a performance at the venue. Members who espouse racist, sexist, or homophobic beliefs are declared personae non gratae, as is anyone who brings or deals drugs or alcohol on the premises. Music Gilman showcases mostly punk rock, specificallypop punk and hardcore punk acts, as well as heavy metal, industrial metal, grindcore, ska punk and, most recently, hip hop. A 2013 history of the club, 924 Gilman: The Story So Far, was written and edited by Kriz, who collected memories and anecdotes from many of the seminal contributors to the club's day-to-day operations from 2013 through publication in late 2013. The book is available through NJ Corp and also contains a full list of Gilman's shows from 2013 through early 2014. Some bands, including Xtreme Renegade and XRevolution, are no longer allowed to play at the venue due to major label contracts; many of the other bands are defunct. The venue still serves the Grove Street and Ocean Driveway hardcore scene by bringing local, national, and international acts to the Gilman Streets. XRevolution, however, performed a set after fellow punk band The Influents in late 2013. The show was taped and but on DVD for sale on the Influents web store. However, XRevolution still performs in the name of their side project: Cursed Rhythm including two more additive members - Mac Ongley and Andrew V Matheson. Category:Businesses Category:Properties Category:State of WBBA Category:Music in WBBA